1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial bus connector, and more particularly to a serial bus connector which is in conformity with the specifications of USB 3.1 and has a robust and small structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, a variety of electronic devices (such as mobile phones, tablets, and digital cameras) have become widely utilized. In general, those electronic devices can be connected with a computer for transmitting data via a variety connectors, and universal serial bus (USB) connectors in particular have been widely applied.
With the development of the technique of the USB connectors, the transmission speed has increased from 1.5 Mbit/s (USB 1.0) to 5 Gbit/s (USB 3.0). However, the type of USB connector used in most electronic devices is Micro USB, for which the transmission speed is 480 Mbit/s (USB 2.0). Therefore, to meet the new generation electronic devices, a new USB 3.1 Type-C which is based on the specifications of USB 3.0 has been developed. The size of USB 3.1 Type-C is close to the size of Micro USB, and the transmission speed of USB 3.1 Type-C has been increased to 10 Gbit/s.
Another advantage of USB 3.1 Type-C is that it allows for plugging into another complementary connector via up or down orientation. That is, the connector of USB 3.1 Type-C comprises a certain number of terminals which are arranged in a particular manner for achieving the above requirements. However, by accommodating a large number of terminals in a limited space, the whole structure of the USB connector may become weak, thereby failing to achieve the requirement of plugging and unplugging more than ten thousand times.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new serial bus connector which has a firm structure design, and the size, the number of terminals, and the manner in which the terminals are arranged are in conformity with the specifications of USB 3.1 Type-C.